


#fictober18 - Three - “How can I trust you?”

by khurst



Series: #fictober18 [3]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Episode: s05e26 Equinox, F/M, Voytober18, fictober18, much reconciliation to be done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 15:11:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16177661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khurst/pseuds/khurst
Summary: A double and a half drabble for #fictober18 to the prompt: “How can I trust you?”As usual unbeta'd.





	#fictober18 - Three - “How can I trust you?”

“How can I trust you?” They stopped just outside of her quarters, the mood still somber, both aware that a plaque and some croutons couldn’t bridge the gap between them or undo what had been done.

“You can’t,” she replied honestly, her mind thinking back to him double checking that the plaque was secure in its place, making sure it was straight. “I can promise not to cross that line again, but we both know that I will.”

He nodded, tugging his ear as he thought of another invisible line - one she had never even come close to crossing.

Unprepared for the action, he jumped slightly when she slid her hand into his, palms facing each other. She was warm and soft and the gesture boldly intimate. It was an olive branch and he would be damned to refuse knowing what it cost her to reach out and admit being in the wrong.

“A part of me will always attempt to cross the line and without an anchor, I fear…” she swallowed hard and cleared her throat.

“I can be an anchor,” he jumped in before she could continue. “I will be your anchor if  _ you _ trust  _ me _ .”

She squeezed his hand in acknowledgement and acceptance before she took a step forward and triggered the door mechanism. The air felt cold as her hand slid from his and Chakotay closed his around his palm instinctively. She turned back to him in the doorway, her gaze open and trusting.

“Thank you.”

  
  



End file.
